To determine the metabolism of carcinogenic polycyclic hydrocarbons by purified forms of cytochrome P-450, the principal enzymes involved in carcinogen activation and detoxification. To study their role in polycyclic hydrocarbon toxicity, mutagenicity and tumorigenicity.